


Plant Specimen: Unknown

by captainellie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Egg Laying, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/pseuds/captainellie
Summary: She knew better than to go poking around an unknown planet, she really did.





	Plant Specimen: Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).

Stupid.

She was stupid. Idiotic. Ignorant. Dense. Foolish. Imbecilic. Witless. Thick-headed. Dumb. 

And now she was paying the price for her terrible, impetuous choices.

She dangled high off the ground, far enough that even if she could fight herself free, the fall would maim her at best and likely kill her outright. Not that there was much chance of that. The -- the  _ thing _ held her tight in its tentacles, a big one for each of her arms and legs and one supporting her along her spine. She was held sturdy and didn’t fear falling. That was about the best she could say.

Her clothes were long gone, torn away, along with her respirator and her shock weapons. She didn’t need the respirator; the atmosphere had enough oxygen to sustain her, though it was low enough she felt dizzy. 

That might have been from the pheromones the thing, the monster, put off. It smelled sweet at first, an unusual floral sent that had caught her attention and drawn her in. Ever since graduation three years ago, she’d been determined to prove herself as a xenobotanist or die trying. 

Poor descriptor, it seemed.

More tentacles touched her bare skin. Smaller tentacles. They were smooth where the bigger ones were rough. As they passed up her sides, across her stomach, they left her skin slick with their secretions. Everywhere they touched, she started to burn, a warmth that sank deep inside. 

Her breath quickened. Her nipples became tight. She began to grow wet between her thighs.

The tentacles scattered as her body started to react. One to her throat, then two, then three, exploring the outside as she swallowed, scared. They slithered around her neck, squeezed just enough that she gasped for air and tried to jerk away. The big tentacles holding her in place tightened until she couldn’t move even that much.

One of the smaller tentacles rose to explore her face. It touched her eyes, her nose, her lips, her chin. Returned to her mouth. The others at her throat squeezed again until she gasped, and the one at her mouth slid inside. Rubbed everywhere, over her tongue, behind her teeth, then pushed all the way to the back of her throat. She gagged, but then its secretions started dripping down her throat and everything went loose and warm.

Tentacles touched her breasts, squeezed and released, poked at her nipples. A tentacle found her belly button and pushed its tip into it until it hurt and she feared it would pierce all the way through her.

Then the tentacles climbing her legs found her cunt, and her attention snapped there. Its attention did, too. The tentacle in her mouth remained, as did the ones holding her up, but the others retreated down her body. 

They began poking her everywhere, her thighs, her hips, her stomach, her ass. One brushed across her clit and she cried out around the one in her mouth. It trembled as she did, and more of that liquid gushed down her throat.

A tentacle found her vaginal opening and pushed inside. Slow. Testing. It kept going and kept going, until she felt it hit her cervix. That hurt, and she cried out again, which excited the thing, the monster, further. The tentacle in her mouth twitched and pushed deeper into her throat. The tentacle inside pushed against her cervix again, then withdrew all the way.

She closed her eyes against the tears and tried to keep her breathing steady. Maybe it would be done with her once it mapped all her body. That would mean something up her ass, more than likely, but at least then she’d be free.

The tentacle returned to her cunt. It brought three more with it. They pushed inside, more confident now, no longer exploring but thrusting. It was too much. It burned. She screamed, and all the tentacles jerked, even the ones holding her. She dropped a little, and that made her scream again, higher than ever.

Tentacles swarmed her face, slammed into her mouth. Stretched her lips, her jaw. Silenced her.

She breathed frantically through her nose. She had to, but it didn’t help, all it did was flood her with more of those pheromones until she was moaning around the tentacles simply because the hot, damp air against her nipples felt good.

Tentacles pressed inside her cunt again. Four this time. Five. Others twitched over her, exploring, spreading their liquid. Sure enough, one found her asshole and pushed. Two. Three. It hurt, then it faded. 

The pain was there in the background as she was stretched open, mouth, ass, and cunt, but warmth overrode it, nearly buried it, and pleasure followed. Tentacles brushed her clit. She clamped down on the ones inside and tried to thrust against them. That got her more attention to her clit, over and over again.

Eight tentacles inside her cunt and four in her ass. Ten and six. She was opened wider and wider, until she thought she’d tear from it. Blood would ease the passage more. Her thoughts whirled. She was scared, but it, too, was muffled.

The tentacles from her cunt and ass withdrew. The ones in her mouth flooded her with liquid. It was thick and sweet, and she gulped it, swallowed as much as she could. Rivulets slipped from the corners of her mouth and slid down her cheeks and jaw.

Then, at her cunt and her asshole, something big pushed. Bigger than the tentacles holding her. Bigger than all the little tentacles together. Big enough she could do nothing but lie there and take it as she was penetrated front and back.

It hurt. It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt, those things inside her, even when more tentacles rubbed her clit, even with the liquid pouring down her throat and the smell of it carrying her breath away. It  _ hurt _ and she cried and tensed and took it.

The one in her cunt rippled, stroking her insides, stimulating her g spot. Tentacles pressed against her clit, rubbing her from the outside, too. The orgasm took her by surprise, hard and hot as it slammed through her, leaving her slobbering over the tentacles in her mouth and soaking the ones in her cunt.

They soaked her right back, a hot gush inside her, straight into her cervix. Not just liquid. Something solid and slick pushed into it. Another. Another. 

She came back to herself some. Felt the same in her ass. One after another, pumping into her. She drank from the tentacles in her mouth. She received from the tentacles in her cunt and ass. She came and came and came, and cried and cried and cried.

That thing, that monster, those tentacles held her firm and safe and still.

When it was done, she was limp and half unconscious. Her body felt heavy, the great weight in her middle dragging her down. 

She  _ was _ being lowered, set down into a writhing mass of tentacles. Small ones flicked across her stomach and her ass. Something inside her wiggled in response. Many somethings.

A tentacle found her mouth. She opened it obediently. It slid inside, feeding her a new liquid, a different flavor, a thicker texture. She pressed her lips against it and drank. She pressed her hands against her swollen stomach and closed her eyes.


End file.
